Blue meets Brown
by lionforllama
Summary: Dan goes to a new high school and meets a boy with blue eyes. They deal with abuse from their parents and bullies at school. This is going to be really long because it's going to be about when they were in year 11 to now that they're youtubers. I hope you enjoy it! :) Any criticism or reviews will be read and used to help the story. x
1. New school, not so new mum

Dan's POV

I woke to the sound of birds singing. Why are they always so _happy_? They don't even do anything other than sit on that stupid tree that makes the leaves fall into my bedroom. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the shower. I hopped in and turned it on. Massaging the shampoo onto my scalp, I thought of the day to come. A new school… Already halfway through the second term. It wasn't going to be easy, but probably no different from my last school, Reedville Centre. When I'd washed the shampoo out and finished with the conditioner I got out of the shower, nearly falling over from slipping on some conditioner that had stuck to the bottom of the bath. I decided to dry my hair in my bedroom, mum was asleep and I wouldn't wake her. Besides, I wouldn't want to be downstairs for when she did wake up. Realising the straighter was downstairs I quickly ran to get them. I finally found them in my mum's cupboard full of things to do her hair with. Once I had them, I turned around to head out of the room, when I noticed a note on the table.

_Dan, _

_I've gone grocery shopping, so you probably won't be in when I get back. Don't you DARE eat anything; you're fat enough as it is. _

_Mum._

I frowned and looked down at my body. I had no stomach, just flat. I went to the gym every other day, mainly to avoid seeing her, so there was no problem with the way I looked. I dropped the note and trekked back up the stairs. I plugged the hair dryer in and started to dry my curly hair. I hated my natural hair; it made me look like someone off _The Hobbit_. Once I was done with that, I proceeded to straighten it, even though it was pretty straight from blow drying. Noticing I was still only in my towel, I walked over to my wardrobe and searched for my uniform. When I'd put it on, I grabbed my black earring off my desk and put it on. _There, that's better. _I looked over to my alarm clock and found out it was 8:10.

"No! Jesus on a boat! I'm going to be late!" I screamed. _Great, Dan! First day of a new school and you already manage to be late! _ I ran into the bathroom again, and brushed my teeth so fast I almost thought I'd brushed my gums off. I sprinted down the stairs, grabbed my schoolbag, MP4, and bus and lunch money, and then ran all the way to the bus stop. The bus was just about to pull of when I stuck my arm out to get the driver to wait for me. Fortunately, she did. I stepped on to the bus and handed her my money whilst thanking her for waiting for me.

"You're welcome, pet. I was just like you when I was younger. What's your name, kiddo?" She asked; her American accent very clear.

"Dan." I murmured.

"Dan. Okay, Dan, do you get the bus home too?" She asked. I wondered why she was so inquisitive.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Dan. Because I have to get the bus moving before they all start to kick off." She said, pointing towards a bunch of kids at the back.

"Okay." I spoke. She didn't reply, so I just walked to the other end of the bus, avoiding all the other people. I took my MP4 out of my blazer pocket and scrolled down to my _Muse _songs. I listened to them for the rest of the journey, in a world of my own. I love music; it's an escape from everything. All the things you worry about in the back of your mind don't exist when you have music there to save you. I don't hear the voices in my head telling me I should be worried to get home and find my mum sitting there waiting to scream at me for being a useless person. I don't hear the people on the street, or the bullies at school throwing insults at me. I just hear my freedom, my escape from reality.


	2. The boy on the bus

The bus was nearing the school, so I took out my headphones and folded them, putting them in my pocket. A boy shouted over,

"Nice hair, Mosher! Try not to come near me, I don't want nits!"

I turned around to see where it had come from, ready to shout back some smartass comment, but to my surprise, no one was looking at me. Instead, they were looking at a boy on the other side of the bus. He looked just like me. Side fringe, but it was dyed black and facing the opposite direction, same build, same height, the only things that were different were that he had electric blue eyes, ghostly pale skin, and a very prominent Adam's apple. However, he disappeared from my sight as he dodged a punch I hadn't even seen coming because I was to busy staring at him like a creep. The next forty five seconds were a rush. Bunches of kids, the calm ones from the front of the bus, who were trying to stop the fight and the noisy ones from the back who were trying to hurt the boy all, surrounded me. I was just sat there, shell shocked. _So this is what it looks like from everyone else's point of view._ See, in my last school, I was always the kid who got beat up on the way home. It was horrible from both sides, and this sounds nasty but I was glad it wasn't me getting beat up. I wanted to help him, I truly did, but there was no getting around them without being beaten up myself, then I couldn't even help him when it had finished. The driver had just remained in her cabin; she just carried on driving until she was at the school gate. Something told me it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience at this school. The bus emptied, until it was just me and the boy who had been beaten up left on the vehicle.

"Hey…" I walked over to him. His eyes opened slightly, but he just stayed there lying in the foetal position. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask the dumbest question ever. Are you okay?" I stared down at him, examining the wounds.

"I think so; it's coming home that I need to worry about." He murmured. I didn't look into his eyes; I was still looking at his pale body, decorated with bruises. My eyes came to rest on his sleeves, they were soaked with blood and it was dripping off his sleeve.

"Did they cut you?" I asked, seeing red. I watched his expression turn from scared to terrified.

"No." He spoke, his voice hard as he got up from the floor, grabbing onto one of the yellow poles for support. "Thanks for seeing if I was okay, but the bus is about to leave." He finalised, letting go of the pole and walking off the bus and down the long path that led to the school building. I frowned as he walked, thinking about what I had just seen. He was a bully victim, and it looked like he was a Mosher, like me. There was something off about him though, and I was going to find out what it was.

As soon as I stepped off the bus I ran up to him. I finally caught up to him when we were inside the school.

"Hey… it's my first day here. I was wondering if you could show me where 11BH's form room is." I asked him.

"Yeah, that's fine; actually that's my form too." He smiled back at me.

"Cool." I grinned up at him. He turned on his heel, and then turned his head to face me.

"Just follow me; it's not too far away." And with that he started walking through the deserted corridors; everyone had long gone to class. It was silent as we walked, but not awkward. I took the opportunity to look around the unfamiliar school. There were battered old red lockers, tall, like the ones you see in American TV programmes. The floors were that grey plastic type which you can't slide around on because your feet will stick to the floor. The walls were cream colour, with marks from led stained hands all over them. All the classroom doors looked the same, red with a vertical rectangular window in the middle, and big metal handles, the ones that weren't proper handles. They were the type that was C shaped and both ends were stuck to the doors. We stopped at the end of the English corridor, at a plain door that was identical to all the rest, except for the fact that it had a big metal 11BH nailed to the front of it.


	3. School

The boy opened the door and gestured for me to come inside. I entered the room full of students as the teacher spoke up,

"Ah, you must be Dan! Welcome! I'm Mrs. McKelly; I see Phillip escorted you to class, how nice of him. You'll be sitting over there with Mr. Lester in the back. I do hope you like it here, Daniel." So the boy's name was Phil, it suited him. Mrs. McKelly was friendly, if anything overfriendly. Me and Phil made our way to the back of the room and as I sat down I hear some kid shout insults over.

"Greg! Stop that! Stand outside and you'll be with me for your lunch today!" The teacher shouted. Okay, maybe she wasn't friendly all the time, but that probably wouldn't be a problem for me because I'm quite clever and really unsociable so I rarely talk to _anyone_ let alone start a fight. The boy made his way out of the room, glaring at Phil all the while.

"You don't want to waste your time with a loser like him." He said, nodding at Phil.

"I'll make my own decisions thank you very much" I said, smiling with too much enthusiasm up at him.

"You asked for it." Were his last words before he exited the room. Phil leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"You didn't need to do that, they'll beat you up and you can't escape from them, no matter how hard you try."

"What's the worst they can do? Kill me? I doubt that, they'd be in way too deep if they did that to either of us. You shouldn't be scared Phil, you should try and fight back so they don't think that you're a toy they can mess with as they please." I said, trying to calm him but at the same time, myself.

"No, they wouldn't kill you. That would be no fun for them. But the endless beatings and broken ribs make me wish I was dead sometimes. They do it for their own pleasure, to see us suffer. It gives them a buzz, but they would never let you die. Dan, I've only known you for about half an hour, but you've paid more attention to me than anyone else, even my parents. So, thank you, but stay away from me, I don't want to see you get hurt." Phil said. The bell rang as I was about to tell him there was no way I was staying away from the first person to ever talk to me at school, but he didn't hear above the shrill ringing. He ran out of the room with his bag and I was left in form with no idea where to go.

"Oh, sorry Dan, I left you standing there like a lemon! Here is your timetable for the week. All the weeks are the same, so you'll only need one. I'm really sorry to leave you here but I have to get to my English lesson to teach. The school's pretty easy to get around, you won't be late." Mrs. McKelly said, before leaving too. I gathered up all my things and shoved them in my backpack, and put my pen and pencil in my blazer pocket. I looked at my timetable. _Maths next, great!_ I thought sarcastically. At least I knew where to go anyway; I'd seen the maths corridor when me and Phil were walking to form.

I headed down to the maths corridor and got there fairly quickly. I looked down at my timetable again and saw that I was in room seven. It was the room next to the one I was standing in front of, so I just walked straight in. I was the first one to class, which surprised me, as the other kids knew their way around better than me. I sat down at the only desk which didn't have a book on top of it. _I suppose nobody sits here_, I thought to myself. I put my head down on the desk; it was hurting from where my dad hit me yesterday. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up, it was probably just some kid who was in this class. Footsteps neared me and the chair next to me was pulled out. I looked up to see that I had chosen the empty seat next to Phil. This was going to be awkward. In this new school the desks were separate, like you have in GCSE exams. But this meant you couldn't work in pairs so the teacher pushed two single desks together to make a larger one, and just left them together. So I was going to be sat next to Phil for the two and a half terms we had left in school.


	4. You matter to me

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this; it's just that I had My Maths to do. My Maths is an online homework site, and I had been putting it off till the last minute, so I kind of had about 5 to do. Sorry. Love you all and thanks so much for reading my first fan fiction! Also, I want to thank DovahFinn for their lovely comment, so, if anything, that had encouraged me to continue this. Thanks again guys xx**

"Umm… Hi." I murmured to Phil, who had an unhappy look on his face. _Right, I'm going to tell him now. _He just grunted in response.

"You know I'm not going to stay away from you. What you said before about me being the only person to actually pay attention to you, that's what it's like for me, too. I was always not like the others, different hair, different style in music. Nobody really accepted me for who I was, so I just kept to myself. But there's something about you that just makes me want to be friends with you, and to be honest, I'm pretty tired of being by myself all the time. If I'm going to get beaten up for hanging around with you, so be it. You're worth it, _friends _are worth it." I said, getting my point across. I looked at Phil, he was leaning with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, and I could see his body shaking slightly. "Phil! Phil… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm a horrible person, I shouldn't hang around with you, I'll only cause you pain." I got up ready to leave before the teacher came in and I had no chance. Something stopped me. It was Phil. Had hold of my sleeve and wasn't letting go until I looked at him.

"Dan… I'm not crying because you hurt me. I'm crying because nobody has ever said anything that nice to me. I always thought I was worthless, but I actually matter to you. It's just a big thing to take in, that's all." He said, smiling.

"Promise you'll never try to push me away again?" I asked.

"I promise." He agreed, grinning like a goof at me. An idea popped into my head. We both hate this school, so why not just bunk for today? We can get to know each other better then.

"Hey, Phil? This may sound like a crazy idea, and you'd probably not want to, but seems how we both hate being in school, I was wondering… would you maybe want to, you know, bunk?" I asked, whispering the last part, slightly afraid of the rejection.

"Yes please! That would be great! You can come to mine, and we can play video games and pool and-and- wait! How are we going to get out? I mean, how are we going to get past the teachers and the receptionist?" He asked, his excited mood going to one of doubt.

"You really think they care if we're in school or not?" I asked, getting up from the desk. "Come on. We're getting out of here." I reached my hand out and he grabbed it, pulling himself up. We started walking out of the door as the teacher came in.

"What are you doing, boys?" He asked.

"Umm… Phil wasn't feeling very well, and I thought I should take him to the nurse." I said, making an excuse up off the top of my head.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" He asked. Boy was this guy nosy.

"Yes sir." I said

"Well, good to see you have manners and you care, but as soon as you've dropped him off, come straight back to class." He said. I bit my lip,

"Yes sir." I repeated. He walked back into the classroom and shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"Well, that was close." Phil murmured.


	5. Starbucks

**A/N PLEASE READ! THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING, SO PLEASE DO NOT REAAD THIS CHAPTER IF YOU SELF HARM, AND IF YOU EVER NEDD TO TALK TO ANYONE YOU CAN MESSAGE ME, I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT MYSELF AND WISH SOMEONE WAS THERE FOR ME. **

**THANKS, LOVE YOU X**

We walked through the corridors, heading for the reception which you had to walk past to get out of the school.

"So, when we get out, what do you want to do?" I asked Phil.

"I don't know. Well, we can go and get a starbucks and then head to mine to play some video games?" Phil said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said

"Sounds like a plan, sounds like a plan, sounds like a plan." Phil said.

"What're you doing?" I asked

"I don't know!" He laughed. I laughed with him and then I realised we were at the reception.

"Just do what I do." I said. I walked straight past the reception and out into the yard, Phil following closely behind me. _Well, that was easy. _I thought.

"To starbucks!" I yelled, and ran ahead of Phil. He started running after me and he caught up just when I stopped running. I was totally out of breath, whereas Phil was just stood there grinning.

"Who are you? You run like freaking Usain Bolt!" I screeched, gasping for air. The malteasers did this to me.

"No I don't!" Phil denied, "I've just had a lot of practice." He boasted.

"Oh yeah? I race you to starbucks then." I challenged, and started running ahead of him. I had to stop, however when the traffic lights turned to green. Phil took this opportunity to catch up to me, whereas I just used it to catch my breath.

"Damn you!" I whined, dragging out the "oo" sound. Phil laughed. "Can we walk the rest of the way, please?" Phil laughed,

"Yeah, but we have to walk fast so we can get there before everyone gets out of school for lunch." He agreed.

"I'm fine with that, as long as we don't have to run" I laughed, and Phil laughed along with me.

"So, did you bunk often in your old school?" Phil asked.

"No, it was safer to stay inside." I said, praying that he wouldn't pry further into the matter.

"How come?" He asked. I knew he would ask, I was just hoping that he wouldn't.

"Well, I lived in a _really_ rough area, and there were thugs everywhere. The only time you were safe would be when all the kids were walking to and from school, and that's because there were so many people. If there were no people around you were doomed. They would kill or-or-" Phil interrupted me,

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. Anyway, look, we're here now." I looked up and saw that he was right, we were at starbucks.

"Let's get inside then!" I said excitedly. We walked into the warm building, the smell of caffeine hitting me as soon as we entered. It smelt of safety. I would always run to the nearest café to escape the bullies, because they would never look for me in there, and I love coffee.

"What do you want?" Phil asked me, when we were in line to order.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I can pay for myself." I said, refusing to have him pay for my drink.

"No, it's not okay, this is my way of at least repaying you a little bit from earlier." He said, reluctant to let me pay for my own. Oh well, I wasn't going to get in any arguments about it, so I just settled on letting him pay for it.

"In that case, I'll have a caramel macchiato please." I gave in.

"Two caramel macchiatos please" Phil said to the barista. We sat down at a small table near the back_. I guess he likes to be out of people's view too._ I thought.

"So, do you come here often?" I asked him, still making awkward small talk.

"Yeah, mainly at lunch and after school. I like the safety." He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Two caramel macchiatos!" The barista shouted. _Wow, that was fast._ Phil insisted on getting them, so I just watched him. He reached up and grabbed both of the drinks, and I saw his sleeve ride up his arm, exposing several red lines across his arms. When he got back, I asked him,

"Hey, Phil? This may sound a bit stupid but can you pass me my drink instead of me picking it up? My wrist hurts and I don't want to move it." He just laughed and passed me the warm beverage. I seized the opportunity to grab his arm and pull his sleeve up, gasping.

"Phil… why?" Were the only words I could get out.


	6. The Big Tree

**A/N: THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY MEAN SO MUCH! CAN I ASK YOU GUYS SOMETHING? IF YOU SAID NO I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY :P HAHA, BUT SERIOUSLY, IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT TWISTS OR IDEAS THAT YOU WANT TO TELL ME, PLEASE DO! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY REALLY GOOD FOR YOU ALL. ANYWAAAY, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, LOVE YOU ALL, AND HERE'S DAN AND PHIL! WOOOP! ALSO, I'M MAKING UPDATE DAY SATURDAY, SEEMS HOW I CAN USUALLY ACCESS THE LAPTOP THEN ^_^ I'M PROBABLY GOING TO UPDATE MORE THOUGH BECAUSE THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE! X**

"I'm sorry, Dan. I have to go." He said, before standing up and leaving the coffee shop. People watched him leave and then stared at me, thinking I had hurt him. I had to get out of there. I grabbed my coffee and walked out of the warm shop. My mum would probably be home now, so I couldn't go home because she'd be wondering why I wasn't in school, and to be honest, I couldn't be doing with another slapping session. So, instead of sticking around where I knew, I decided to venture around the unfamilliar estate, and to know everywhere better. I wandered to quite a posh part of the neighbourhood, which was full of huge houses with sleek business cars. I felt sorry for the kids in those families, their parents must be such snobs. I checked my phone to see what time it was, and it said 13:57. _How am I going to waste an hour and a half? _I was all out of ideas, so I just tried to find my way to the bus stop by mine through the maze of houses. Surprisingly, it didn't take very long, so I must have walked near to my house when I was wandering before. I still had a good hour and twenty minutes left, so I decided to look for a big tree to hide from my mum when she got angry. I could see a park in the distance, so I walked as fast as I could towards it. Once I got there, I looked around, but there were no particularly big trees in sight. I sighed and walked further through the park, just killing time, when I stumbled upon a large tree. I smiled to myself and lodged my foot in a hole in the tree and swung myself up onto a branch. I remembered when my brother was teaching me to climb trees and shuddered at the memory.

_"Right, so you have to just try and find a hole in the tree and put your foot in it, like this one." I watched as Alex pointed out a crevace in the bark. I put my foot in and almost fell down, but Alex caught me before anything could happen to me. He was my best friend, even if he was my brother. I would do anything to protect him and he would do anything to protect me._

_"So what do I do now?" I asked him. He smiled and said,_

_"This is the fun part!" He swung his leg up and onto a seperate branch and I followed after him. "See, it's easy!" I smiled and laughed because I was having so much fun. He suggested we have a competition to see who could climb the highest. I was climbing higher and higher up the tree when I heard a blood curdling scream come from behind me, and then a thud. I turned around to see that my brother was laying there, dead._

I tried to ignore the horrible memories and continued climbing the tree. Once I got to the top, I set an alarm for quarter past three. I didn't want mum to tell me off for being late. From where I was, I could see most of the small estate, so I could probably use tis to my advantage a lot. I'd decided that I should use this tree as my hiding place from my mum and the bullies. I looked over the neighbourhood to try and find Phil, eventhough he'd probably wandered off out of the estate. I noticed a tall, skinny figure with ebony hair walking down near my house. Eventhough my mum would beat me if she found me near my house at this time of day, I ran through the park and tried to reach Phil before he could run very far.

"Phil! Phil! Wait there!" I shouted to him, and he looked like he was going to wait for me, seems how he was too shocked to be going anywhere else.

"How did you find me?" He asked, and I signaled for him to wait for a second for him to wait for a second so I could catch my breath and he giggled, thinking of what happened before.

"The big tree, I hid there and then I tried looking for you and I could see you and then I tried to catch up with you." I waffled.

"Woah, calm down, Dan. Well, I suppose you want an explanation then?", I nodded, "Walk back to the park with me and I'll explain in the trre where nobody can hear."


	7. The explanation

**A/N: THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING, I'M JUST GOING TO SAY THAT THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE TRIGGERING, EVEN IF SOME AREN'T, BECAUSE I CANT BE BOTHERED WRITING THAT ON TOP OF ALL OF THEM. SO, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU SUFFER FROM DEPRESSION OR SELF HARM. THANKS X**

We approached the tall tree and started climbing. When we reached the top, I nodded my head to tell him to start.

"I started when I was thirteen, and my dad left my mum. My mum smoked weed so my dad got full custody of me, and he would beat me up, and sometimes he would, you know. It's gotten worse as I've got older, and I get bullied at school too, as you already know, for being "emo". People judge me, they think that because I have long hair I must be homosexual. They think that because I listen to different music and cut i'm "emo", when in fact they're two different things all together." He said. Tears started forming in his eyes, so pulled him closer to me and hugged him. I coudn't believe what he'd been through.

"Haven't you ever called the police?" I asked.

"What?! No! He'd catch me, he wouldn't let me. He'd run away from them and take me with him! Please don't let him do that! Promise you'll never call the police! Please!" He cried

"Phil. Calm down. I promise I won't call the police, but cant you just... ignore him? Like, not go to him?" I said calmly, trying to soothe him.

"No... he'd find me." He whimpered.

"Well, what if you came to mine tonight, then he would't be able to find you." I said.

"It wouldn't work." He said, "He'd find out where you live."

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice then." I said, and before he could aske what I meant, I'd scooped him up in my arms and was climbing down the tree, holding him bridal style. We earned of few stares and odd looks from strangers, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I knew I'd only known him for less than a day, but I felt like I'd known him my whole life, like he was my brother. Now, was I going to let someone I cared so much about get hurt? Obviously not. I carried him all the way to my house, and knocked on the door to find that my mother wasn't in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house keys, unlocking the door. I walked into the house and set Phil down on the stairs, then ran to the front door to lock it before he could get out. I ran upstairs and hid the front door key in my mum's makeup drawer, somewhere he definately wouldn't look. I went back down the stairs and sat next to Phil on the bottom step.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"Want to play a video game?" I asked.

"OK" He said.

I walked into the living room and pulled out Crash Bandicoot from my small collection of games. I went to put it into the disk drive when I noticed Phil looking quite sheepish.

"I know I kind of kidnapped you, but are you okay?" I said. He laughed at my question,

"I don't mind, and um, i can't remember how to play video games..." He admitted. When I realised what he meant, I tried to lighten his spirits.

"It's like riding a bike, you'll get back in the swing of it after ten minutes." I grinned.

"OK" He agreed.

I inserted the disk and grabbed the remote controls out of the television cabinet. We sat down on the couch and started playing. Ten minutes in Phil was kicking my ass.

"Yeah, right. You forgot how to play video games. You're kicking my ass at this!" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought I had! You must just be rubbish at this!" He said back.

"You did not just question my ability! Silly peasant!" I threw a cushion at him. He threw one back and pretty soon we were having a full blown pillow fight. I'd pinned him down on the floor and tickled him until he was gasping for air and begging for mercy.

"Hah! I win! You have to do a forfeit now! Hmm… I've got it! You have to see how many ice cubes you can fit down your pants!" I said hysterically.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not doing that!" He blushed

"You have to! It's a forfeit, you don't have a choice!" I explained

"Fine." He sulked and went into the kitchen and to the freezer, pulling out a tray of ice cubes and setting them down on the worktop, taking in a big breath.

I started counting how many there were, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven- hahaha!" Phil had given up on seeing how many he could fit in his pants and had ripped his pants off and was standing in the kitchen staring evilly at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" He laughed and grabbed me, shoving the rest of the tray down my back.

"Aah! Fine, we're even! Just- stop!" I laughed.

"Okay." Phil said simply and stopped. I just looked at him like I was shunning him, but I couldn't keep my face composed and ended up bursting out laughing with Phil.

"One second, I'm going to pee myself." I stated and ran up the stairs before my bladder could embarrass me. When I'd finished, I washed my hands and then sanitised them before going back down the stairs to find Phil in the living room waiting for me by the PS2, ready to continue with our game of Crash Bandicoot.

**A/N OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR AGES, I LOST MY MEMORY STICK AND HAD TO STRIP THE WALLPAPER IN THE HALL AND LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC BUUUUT I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER AND I'M BACK ON TRACK NOW! SOWWY X**


End file.
